


Impress me

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Classic Lolita dress, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dave and Karkat make a lot of bets, Dave in a dress, Dave likes the dress and gets well-fucked, DaveKat kismesis, Fanart, First Time, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Lolita, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Poor Karkat, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, SolDave matesprits, Sollux and Karkat are the best of friends, Sollux likes the dress and gets laid, Sollux really likes what he sees, Sollux reaps the benefits this time, Sollux's lisp exists in this i'm sorry if it's troubling, Tentabulges, The ending result is, Xeno, added fanart of Dave in a Dress, double-bulge Sollux, everybody wins, except for Karkat's sofa, poor sofa, there isn't much davekat in there though it's mostly soldave, unspecified universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Sollux/Dave, crossdressing, pwp* for the kink meme</p><p>Dave thought he'd spend a night trading insults with his Kismesis, but Fate has another thing in store for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impress me

**Author's Note:**

> So now I also wrote SolDave porn. I feel accomplished -who's next?

–– twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 20:30 ––

TA: you left me a me22age on my phone 2triider.

TA: what do you want? ii am a busy troll, ii dont have all day two iindulge your pathetiic a22.

TG: oi captor sorry to keep you hanging

TG: i mean with all the things you surely have to do like laze around and play videogames its clear you cant spare a single moment for one poor human

TA: 2hut iit, ii have lot2 of 2tuff two work on, all the u2ele22 people not knowiing how two operate a computer alway2 manage two ruiin my mood.

TG: that bad huh

TG: whats it this time

TG: some poor guy tried to download some porn and got a virus playing nyancat

TA: no.

TA: not twoday, at lea2t.

TG: the day isnt finished yet theres still time for more shit

TG: speaking of which

TG: fuck

TG: sorry captor but something came up

TG: cant come over anymore

TA: 2hiit are you 2eriiou2?

TA: fuck.

TA: ju2t my luck here, when iive been doiing all my fuckiing work double hard and then you ju2t have two ruiin my mood further.

TG: seriously im sorry

TG: ill make it up to you somehow i promise

TG: why dont we make it tomorrow?

TG: look ill make you swoon pretty hard and ill bring you to that place you like with all the red n blue tables and we can even get two one of each and ill serenade your bony alien ass with some quality gametime

TA: 2triider your rantiing ii2 annoyiing.

TA: iit2 fiine, really.

TA: ju2t… iif iid known iit before, ii wouldnt have worked my2elf 2o hard knowiing iit would be all for nothiing.

TA: iill ju2t 2hove my re2entment on the next a22hole who2 calliing for tech help, a2 u2ual.

TG: im really sorry

TG: honest to god here captor, if you want ill even get on my knees and bring you some flowers

TG: youd be the first to have a strider kneeling for you

TG: something to tell your descendants about

TA: ii 2aiid iit2 fiine, iidiiot.

TA: am ii at lea2t allowed two know what2 more iimportant than a date wiith me?

TA: ii2 iit work agaiin?

TG: uh

TG: sorta

TG: yes i gotta work tonight babe

TG: theyll suck me dry

TG: which honestly is something i wanted to reserve for someone else

TG: hint its you

TA: your abiiliity two iin2ert erotiic 2ubcontext iin all our convo2 iin le22 than fiive miinute2 ii2 amaziing a2 u2ual, 2triider.

TA: con2iider me NOT iimpre22ed.

TG: aw come on

TG: like you dont have a huge alien boner whenever you think of me

TA: iif your plan ii2 two rope me iintwo cyber 2ex wiith you, you are 2adly mii2taken.

TG: aw damn

TG: there goes my plan

TA: you are a nub2lurpiing 2hiithead.

TG: and thats why youre dating me babe

TG: ah fuck i have to go get ready

TG: the shows on

TG: ill pester you later if i can manage

TG: bye

–– turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] at 20:37 ––

Sollux stared at the red words with a small frown, feeling dejected at the prospect of all his hard work being wasted because some fucker had decided to call Dave in for work, then kicked the leg of the table, pushing the chair away and stretching.

He didn’t really expect anyone to call for help anymore, so he checked his website one last time before standing up.

For a moment he simply stared at the wall, pondering what to do; he had been looking forwards to a date with Dave, especially since their schedules didn’t really allow them this much free time, but they both needed the money, so he couldn’t just get angry at Dave if he had to work some more.

Filling quadrants was hard as fuck.

Glancing over at his console, Sollux pondered the pros and cons of wasting his night playing, then decided otherwise.

He would go and pester Karkat instead, and bully him into two-player games; Karkat was completely shitty at shooting games, which made him the perfect target, and his fits of rage were more entertaining when Sollux was there to witness them instead of just watching his friend fill page after page of grey babbling.

Lips twitching into a pleased smirk, Sollux went to grab something to munch on before leaving the house.

He had a crabby troll to tease.

***

“Stop fidgeting, bulgesucker, you’re starting to annoy me”.

Dave grunted and twisted his lips in a small, tense smile –one that looked more like a strained grimace than anything else– and forced his hands to still.

Karkat looked him up and down, nodding to himself at the sight, clearly pleased, then focused on his face. “I knew I would get you back for the whole bucket incident, Strider, but I never thought I would get to see the day so soon… it’s almost worth the pain of having you around to burn my auricular clot sponges…”

Dave rolled his eyes, but not wanting to show Karkat just how uncomfortable he felt, he jutted one hip out and pressed his hand on it, turning his grimace into a pleased smirk.

“So you have some weird taste, Vantas, I give it to you. Do you plan on getting off on this? Should I pose for you like a virginal maid whose virginity has been compromised?” he continued in falsetto, “Ooh, Mr Vantas, please, don’t hurt me…”

Much to his displeasure, Karkat’s smug grin didn’t disappear.

“It’s just so _you_ to keep trying to sass me, Strider, but let’s not forget who’s won the bet,” he tapped his fingers against his phone, tilting his head to the side. “I appreciate your desire to talk back, as I would expect no less from my kismesis, but you lost, and now you have to obey me, or _these_ ,” one slight shake of the phone before it was slid into his pocket, “go straight to John, and you know he’ll be way more vicious with the photos than I would _ever_ be”.

Dave shivered at the thought of John ever getting his hands on the photos contained in Karkat’s memory card.

The troll was his kismesis, and they found new ways to one-up each other every day, but John… John could be _mean_ without even _meaning_ to. He would blackmail Dave with a candid smile and no guilt whatsoever.

And then he would do it _again_.

For _fun_.

Sighing, Dave swallowed and nodded curtly, fingers curling around the edges of his skirt.

He was wearing a simple dress, all things considered –Karkat had the decency not to make him wear one of the skimpy, sexy outfits he’d seen in the online catalogue, accepting a classic Lolita dress instead with surprisingly little fuss.

It was almost black, and had a white lace collar with a black silky ribbon tied neatly around it, and puffy shoulders. The sleeves were tighter up to the elbow, then got looser around the wrist, and the hems were decorated with lace in swirly, elaborate patterns.

The dress was somewhat tight on his waist, but fit around his chest and arms, and the skirt was long enough to almost cover his knees, nowhere near as short or as tight as he’d feared it would be.

Still, the feeling of the soft, silky material brushing against his legs felt weird.

Not bad-weird, but… just _weird_.

To complete the dress, Karkat had forced him into a pair of white stockings and had even given him white, soft gloves.

At least he was still wearing his shades, which sort of ruined the whole ensemble but Dave couldn’t give two shits about it. The shades remained on, bet or not.

It wasn’t bad, per se –Dave could see himself wearing a dress for irony’s sake and enjoy it, or even as a good implement in his sex life– but the fact that Karkat had put him in one simply to make fun of him (even if Dave knew there was a chance the troll was enjoying the eye candy) was kind of taking the edge away from the whole dressing up thing.

Betting with Karkat was nothing new to him –they had weekly dares and fights that climaxed in angry, violent sloppy makeouts, and they both had their share of victories and losses, trying to embarrass one another; this time was no different.

Though, in retrospect, letting Karkat decide the day without checking his prior plans with Sollux had been Dave’s fault entirely.

He’d been looking forwards to that date but no, Karkat knew exactly which buttons to press, and Dave had no intentions to see photos of himself wearing a dress sail through the internet to reach his boyfriend-to-be.

Irony could cover only so far, and he didn’t want Sollux to think he was a douche, or worse –a dork. He wanted their dating to work, and see your human matesprit wearing a dress out of a bet obviously would raise doubts.

Unless Sollux _was_ into it, but Dave didn’t want to risk it so early in the relationship.

He’d have to make it up to him the next day.

“Well then, Vantas, what do you want from me,” he crossed his arms on his chest, but the slight movement made the skirt lift slightly, and he fought the urge to push it back down. “Do I have to break into some mid-class slam poetry for your complacent ears, or do you want me to be a nice statue for your sitting room?”

Karkat rolled his eyes, smirking in a way that showed all of his pointy teeth, and sat down on the sofa with the remote in one hand. He looked far too smug about it. Dave felt a surge of anger rush through his body, and tried not to act on it.

“We’ll start with you bringing in some snacks, Strider, and try to show me some–” Karkat’s grubtop chose that moment to ping, alerting him of an incoming message, and more pings followed at quick intervals. “Get that for me, grubmuncher, I don’t feel like standing”.

“You won’t feel like _sitting_ next time we spar, I promise you,” Dave muttered under his breath, but turned around and stomped towards the computer.

The open trollian window had a wall of indigo text all over it, and Dave leaned forwards to read it, feeling the skirt pool around his legs as he did so.

He could feel Karkat’s eyes on him, burning hot, and he couldn’t help the jolt in his lower belly, heating him up.

Soon enough all thoughts of skirts and bets flew from his mind as he read through the log. “Oi, Vantas,” he finally called without looking away from the screen. He could barely understand a word of what Karkat’s moirail was writing, but most of it seemed to consist in miracle speech and a lot of mentions about being merciful and clubbing down blasphemous motherfuckers. “Since when has Gamzee started typing in all caps or all lower? Wouldn’t have recognised him if not for the ‘motherfuck’ he uses everywhere…”

He heard Karkat stiffen, then in a flash the troll was at his side, pushing him away to look at the screen, and Dave had a good view of Karkat’s face turn ashen –if that could even happen to someone with grey skin– as he read through the pesterlog.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he pulled away from the computer, sending a panicked glance at Dave, and for a moment, the human forgot about their bet.

“What’s the problem?” Karkat seemed seriously frantic, and while it was easy to make him spaz, it was definitely hard to make him look this _scared_. “Is he going ba–”

“No!” Karkat glared at him, but it was mostly ineffectual due to how pale he still looked. “Not yet,” he amended, shaking his head. “I have to go. Don’t fucking touch my movie collection or my grubtop, Strider, or I swear to God you’ll regret it”.

“Not going to touch your movies with a ten-foot pole, Vant-ass, you can bet your cherry ass,” he assured the troll, but Karkat wasn’t paying attention; he typed a quick reply, his grey text almost washed away in a sea of indigo, then closed up trollian and ran to the door.

“Later,” he grunted. Then he was gone.

Dave blinked, trying to make sense of what had happened, then huffed out. Did that mean they were calling off their bet?

Vantas had looked rather shaken, so whatever had happened with the crazy juggalo troll meant a lot of moirail business would happen, which meant… what?

He was sure there was some kind of leeway in case of murderous rampant moirails. If not, well… he'd just have to make one himself.

With a shrug, he crossed the room and entered the sacred territory of Karkat’s bedroom in search of his normal clothes; if Karkat wasn’t there to see him through their bet, there was no reason to stay, and he could probably call Sollux for their date, if the troll was still up for it and hadn’t conked out on videogames and soda.

Dave’s smile quickly turned into a sour grimace when, ten minutes later, he had to give up –his clothes were nowhere to be found.

Karkat had probably hid them somewhere, so Dave would not back down from their bet too soon.

Unfortunately, he had no intention to leave the apartment to go back home dressed like this… he would never pass for a girl, not with his legs and shoulder built.

Which meant he could either undress and make a mess of Karkat’s house in retaliation, or keep the dress and make a mess of Karkat’s house.

He looked down at himself. The skirt pooled around his legs, fluttery and black, and the sleeves were nice against his skin. But his legs, despite the stockings, felt cold.

Still, there was some sort of vindictive feeling in keeping the dress while Karkat wasn’t around to enjoy the sight, so Dave decided that he would _not_ undress, after all.

He heard the front door open, and frowned. Karkat had been gone for how long, ten minutes at most? How could he be back already? Did the whole situation with the juggalo resolve already?

“Vantas, if you’re back already it’ll be a disappointment, I thought I had gotten rid of you tonight,” he called out, leaving the bedroom.

As he entered the sitting room once more, he heard a short, choked gasp, and his insides twisted painfully.

Sollux was standing on the door, a pack of troll beer cans in one hand, jacket slung over his shoulder, and he was staring in shock at Dave, mismatched eyes wide behind his heterochromatic lens.

“Uh… Dave, what the _fuck_?”

“I can explain!”

Dave winced when the words left his mouth without his accord, and suddenly felt extremely self-conscious as Sollux stared up and down at him.

The way the skirt was riding up his knees, fluttering against the skin of his thighs, the puffy shoulders and the leggings and those stupid shoes, for a single instant Dave hated it all, and tugged stupidly at the skirt in a vain attempt to cover as much of his body as he could.

This wasn’t exactly how he’d envisioned the evening to go –dressing up for his kismesis was one thing, as Karkat was one sick fuck and Dave was also a sick fuck and that was why they worked so well together, but what he had with Sollux wasn’t that strong yet, and to have his boyfriend-slash-matesprit catch him dressed like a girl definitely wasn’t what Dave considered ‘moving slow’.

Sollux blinked.

He had expected to find Karkat and waste the night playing with him, definitely not the guy he’d been crushing on dressed like… like _this_.

A part of Sollux brain –the part that wasn’t busy going ‘what the fuck’– noticed that for a man with such a built, Dave looked actually pretty nice in a dress; he didn’t _look_ the part –there was nothing ‘feminine’ in Dave Strider, even if he was thin and wiry– but that didn’t mean the dress looked _bad_ on him.

In fact, if Sollux had to comment on it, he looked really _good_.

The dress wasn’t something out of a perverted porn store, at least. It was modest and sober, without showing too much skin, and somehow the fact made it even more alluring; the skirt fluttering around Dave’s knees, the stockings underneath, and the pretty, white collar…

Dave fucking Strider was wearing a dress, and he looked absolutely delicious.

Except for the shades, because if the attire was anything to go by, Dave was dressed like something straight out from the human eighties, and the shades were a strong contrast, though they were part of the Strider persona. Sollux hadn’t seen him without them, and they had been dating for months –but certain things came with time.

Sollux would have never said he liked guys in dresses, as the idea felt stupid and honestly, if he’d wanted dresses and skirts he would have dated Feferi, not Dave, but it was one thing to think it, and another to… see it.

Fuck, Dave Strider looked good in basically everything and _anything_.

And Sollux was totally smitten, there was no other possibility.

“Clatthy as thit,” he muttered, feeling the beginning of a blush dust his cheeks. He cleared his throat, concentrating on Dave’s face.

Yes, that was safe territory, at least until he managed to get a fair explanation as to why Dave was in Karkat’s house, dressed like this, and not on a date with him.

Sollux wouldn’t have minded having a date with Dave dressed like that either.

Newfound kink - 1, Sollux Captor - 0.

Because he was busy concentrating on Dave’s face, Sollux had a good view of his cheeks growing progressively redder as he swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing in distress.

Dave Strider, for once in his life, didn’t know what to say.

“I… uh,” he felt like he’d been drained of all his confidence, without an ounce of coolness left in his body. “I’m in a kismesis with Vantas!”

And somehow, through the absurdity of it all, it sort of made sense to Sollux.

He was still miffed that Dave had ditched a date with him to go with his kismesis instead, but he could _kind_ of understand. Or at least, it made him slightly more amenable to whatever excuse Dave would throw at him.

“Shit, I…” Dave swallowed again, hand reflexively clutching at the hem of his skirt, then cursed again when he felt a gust of cold wind hit his legs. “Fu… could you maybe close the door, I’m getting chills down my jewels, damn how do girls _cope_ during winter?”

Sollux snorted but stepped inside, closing the door, eyes slipping down to Dave’s thighs, intrigued by the flash of skin he caught as the human moved.

They stood in the entryway, Dave fidgeting and Sollux rapidly losing the fight with himself, eyes racking up and down to gawk at as much of Dave’s body as he could.

This apparently set Dave off in rant-mode.

“Well, ok, I’m severely fucked up, I had this on-going bet with Karkrab and I lost, uncool but it happens sometimes to the best too, so the fucker went and dared me to get all up and into these clothes, but I was an idiot and didn’t check the date, and,” he waved his arms around, but in doing so he let go of the skirt; it fluffed up and revealed more of his thighs, and Sollux’s brain disconnected for a moment, too busy staring at the elusive skin to listen to Dave’s extensive rant.

At that sight, Sollux wanted nothing more than break this slow pace they had going and simply jump Dave right then and there.

Sollux had been ok with taking it slow, enjoying his time with Dave, but they hadn’t gone past a few heated kisses and they had been dating for months now, and to be offered _this_ all of sudden…

He wanted to slide one hand up Dave’s thigh, caress it slowly, push up his skirt to reveal more of his skin, then slip between his parted legs until they were pressed flush together, and–

“…Sol?”

“Hmm?” looking back up at the human, Sollux tried to look serious, but between the amusing and Dave-like way he was ranting and how good he looked, Sollux really didn’t have it in him to keep being angry. “Thorry, I tuned out your bullthit in favour of tharing at your pretty dreth”.

Dave stiffened, hands flying back down to push the cloth against his legs.

“Nice legth,” Sollux added, lips twitching up in an amused smirk.

For a long moment, they stared at each other, the troll with a smirk, the human with an embarrassed grimace, then the tension snapped and Dave snorted, shoulders shaking as he tried to contain his amusement, Sollux mirroring him with a louder laugh.

“Holy shit dude, of all people you could have gone to, why was it Vantas,” Dave groaned and turned around, stomping over to sofa.

Sollux, completely self-righteously, stared at his ass as he followed him.

“KK ith my betht friend, in cathe you didn’t remember,” he answered, still snickering. “I thould have expected it though, you two were obviouthly too thnappy at each other to _not_ be in a kithmethith”.

“Yeah well, this wasn’t exactly what I had wanted to do with my evening, honestly, I was pretty hyped for our date man,” Dave sat down on the sofa like he owned the place, and Sollux remained standing, admiring how Dave didn’t notice that by sitting like this the skirt had slithered up, revealing a lot of his thighs.

The guy didn’t even _know_ how much of a tease he was being, but Sollux was not going to rectify the situation.

Unabashedly, he stared down at Dave while the other teen continued ranting.

Dave sighed, still looking vaguely uncomfortable, and Sollux felt a wave of pity for him. “I just didn’t want you to be subjected to the shaming of the Strider, so to speak, not to mention black isn’t my colour,” he added, in a poor attempt to joke. Sollux had to disagree, though –black was definitely Dave’s colour. “I meant it when I said I’d make it up to you, Sol,” he added as an afterthought.

“Yeth, I am thure of that,” he teased, watching the human fidget. “I am… I am not angry, Dave,” he finally admitted. “A bit put off, yeth, but I gueth I could thee why you’d be embarathed”. If Sollux hadn’t decided to come to Karkat’s house, he would have missed the show, and the thought was really disappointing, but he also knew that Dave would have preferred not to parade around for things that were not his decision, no matter if he would have done it on his own given the chance. A bet won by his kismesis made it automatically embarrassing.

Dave instantly straightened his back, pushing his legs together and shoving the skirt down to hide his legs, and Sollux almost cursed out loud, realising that what he’d said could be taken as an insult.

“I… didn’t want you to think I’m into this shit,” the human muttered.

Not for the first time, Sollux cursed Dave’s shades for covering up his eyes and making him look more unreadable than it was practical.

“I mean… fuck thith,” Sollux groaned and slumped down on the sofa as well, pushing his glasses up and rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I like you, and you like me,” he peered at the human, who had his head tilted his way. “I know how much of a dork you are, Dave, and that your coolkid thatuth ith jutht bonkerth crazy thit, and you know I’m jutht a lithpy hacker with a penchant for mithing mealth and thleep-time, but at the end of the day I thill want to be your troll boyfriend”.

Dave turned fully to look at him, hands playing with the skirt on his lap, and his cheeks turned slightly redder to mirror Sollux’s yellow tinge.

It was endearing, honestly.

“I think you’re cool even if you’re not, and I don’t find thith thrange, ok, thadeth?” his words appeared to be sorting the desired effect, because Dave relaxed. “And you look hot ath hell drethed like that,” the troll added, his smirk widening.

Dave reached out and punched him in the shoulder, and Sollux winced slightly, but that did nothing to stop him from smirking.

This counted just as well as admitting they were past the tentative dating and into the quadrant filling, and Sollux felt a surge of exhilaration burn through him. By the relieved smile on Dave’s face, the troll guessed he felt the same.

“ _So_ ,” apparently having recovered enough to joke, shoulders relaxing a bit, Dave leaned back, lifting one leg up on the sofa and giving Sollux a particularly appealing sight, “you are a sick fuck, too”.

“Look who’th thpeaking, Dave!” Sollux poked him in the knee, trying to calm his raging hormones a bit. “ _You_ ’re the one wearing a dreth!”

Lips twitching up in a smirk, Dave leaned back on the sofa, sprawled out, and stretched out his leg a bit; Sollux swallowed, finding it really hard to breath and _think_ all of sudden.

“But you seem to enjoy the sight, Captor,” he joked.

He made to stand up again, but froze when Sollux slowly extended one hand and touched the tip of his shoe.

“Uh…” back to feeling extremely uncomfortable, Dave watched the troll brush one finger down the side of his shoe, expecting him to make a stupid joke about how silly they looked.

Instead, Sollux cleared his throat, and the finger moved up to his ankle, then trailed a slow path up his leg.

Dave felt his heart flutter in his chest and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out; he stared at Sollux’s hand as it slowly climbed its way up to his knee, then stopped.

“You thaid you’d find a way to make it up to me, didn’t you?” there was a soft, purring undertone in Sollux’s words, and Dave felt the hairs of his arms stand up on their ends.

“I said you could be the first to have one Strider kneeling for you, a once-in-a-lifetime chance, burning away all them screaming fans disappointed one nerdy hacker received such a wet dream instead of them and–”

Sollux’s eyes crackled with psionic energy as he leaned forwards some more, pressing down on Dave’s knee and pushing it to the side, against the cushions of the sofa, and Dave stuttered into silence.

Slowly, Sollux slid closer, never glancing away from Dave’s face, his hand moving from the knee and down his thigh, finally doing what he’d dreamed of doing ever since seeing Dave standing in the middle of Karkat’s room.

He could feel the thin, silky material of the leggings rub against his palm, the firm strength of Dave’s thighs, the heat coming from his body, and smirked, his other hand reaching out to follow the delicate ornaments of the skirt up to one of Dave’s.

Dave licked his lips, his breath coming slightly ragged, and looked away from Sollux as the troll slid one of his gloves off; his hand felt cold, fingers twitching when Sollux brushed his fingers up his sleeve, massaging his arm.

“I’d thay,” Sollux commented, sliding easily between Dave’s legs until their faces were inches apart, “that we can thafely agree that thith ith all KK’th fault”.

Despite the distracting feeling of Sollux massaging his wrist and thigh, Dave couldn’t help smirking, catching on what Sollux was saying. “He’s not here,” he murmured in reply, voice almost breathless.

“Good,” Sollux inched even closer, their breaths mingling together, hot and expectant. “We thould do thomething that will make KK _thpaz_ ”.

Dave leaned up, pressing their foreheads together, and smirked. “I like the idea”.

Then he pressed his lips against Sollux’s ones, parting them slightly, and the troll exhaled slowly and kissed him back.

Dave’s body was hot and hard against his own, and Sollux could almost forget how thin and bony his own frame was, because Dave obviously didn’t care; he wriggled a bit, turning the soft kiss into something deeper and needier, and felt Dave readily respond, one arm sneaking behind his back to hold him close.

Dave’s tongue flicked against Sollux’s lips, and the troll let it in, curling his own tongue around it, his hand moving from the human’s wrist and down to his hip, massaging it and sliding up.

The texture of Dave’s dress was pleasing under his fingers, and Dave’s pliant body was even more so. There was so much to explore and touch that Sollux lost focus of the kiss for a moment, hand caressing its way up from Dave’s thigh, feeling smooth, hot skin, and then a sudden change in quality.

“Hmm?” he pulled back from the kiss and looked down, catching a glimpse of white cotton before Dave hastily pushed the skirt back down, covering Sollux’s arm and his own thighs. “Dave, you’re not getting thy on me, are you?”

“Fuck you, Striders are never shy,” panting a bit, Dave refused to let go of his skirt. “But–”

“Dave,” Sollux waited until his matesprit tilted his head his way. He couldn’t see his eyes, but he hoped the human was looking at him. “Are you embarathed?”

There it was –Dave’s cheeks turned slightly more red.

“What ith it? Did KK want you to wear undieth?”

Dave shook his head hastily. “Fuck no, I would have drawn a line right there, right–” he gasped when Sollux moved his hand on his inner thigh, muscles tensing. “I just… it’s stupid”.

Sollux removed his hand, stomping on his own disappointment by reassuring his libido that he would get down to it in a minute, and leaned back on his knees, leaving Dave free to move; the teen looked at him in surprise and confusion, and a touch of similar disappointment.

“Thow me,” Sollux demanded.

Dave hesitated, and Sollux realised he was probably rolling his eyes, and his attention was brought back to his covered face.

“And get thothe stupid ath thadeth away or I’m going to get them off mythelf”.

Dave stiffened, his head twitching back, and Sollux waited patiently, wondering if he’d asked too much. Still, they’d been dating for months and he’d yet to catch a glimpse of Dave’s entire face, and he felt he had every right.

“… fuck, ok, you demanding prissy queen,” Dave brought one hand to his face and removed his shades in one smooth move, dropping them carefully on the floor next to the sofa. “There, satisfied?”

Sollux blinked, mesmerized.

Dave’s eyes were similar to his sister’s ones in shape, and equally sharp, but instead of being the same purple tinge, they were red –red like their human blood, red like Karkat’s mutant blood.

“Before you ask, no, it’s not a natural colour. And no, I don’t keep them babies covered because of whatever lack of self-confidence I might have. They’re just sensitive to light and the shades are _cool,_ ” Dave grunted, squinting.

“I wathn’t going to athk,” Sollux replied reflexively, though he had been about to ask exactly that. “But it’th good you don’t. They’re thexthy”.

Dave’s expression told Sollux he didn’t believe him, but relaxed after a few seconds when he realised the troll was actually serious.

“Ok, ok, I get it, you dig the red devil eyes look,” he made a good show of rolling his eyes, but Sollux was far too busy appreciating how open Dave’s face was to pay any attention to his ironic bullshit. He was a good matesprit, it was him.

“Now that we have it thafely behind uth, thut up and let me pail you, Dave, you moronic athhole, or I’m going to get blue thame globeth and I’m going to make you _pay_ for it”.

Dave snorted but shuffled out of the sofa, standing up in front of Sollux, hands trailing down his body until he was holding the hems of his skirt. Without his shades, and with a healthy blush, he looked ready to be ravished.

“Enlighten me on how you would be able to make me cower in fear from you, oh mighty hacker, and how you wouldn’t be even more afraid of what I could come up with in retaliation,” Dave smirked, fingers massaging the top of his thighs.

Sollux breathed deeply, enjoying the anticipation, then looked up, heterochromatic glasses reflecting light in two different colours. “I would give John the pathword of your computer account,” he said simply.

He watched as Dave’s smirk disappeared. “What the fuck, man, no, what is with you trolls and threatening me with John?” he whined, abandoning completely his emotionless appearance to slouch. “Stay away from my computer, too, my files are _private_!”

“Yeth, ethpecially all the unfinithed rapth, and all the incriminating dithcuthionth you’ve had with Rothe,” Sollux listed on, watching as Dave’s face turned red before all blood was drained away.

“Ok, ok, you win, fuck,” groaning in defeat, Dave tightened his hold on his skirt and pushed it up slowly, looking away from Sollux as his boxers were revealed.

They were white and very simple, though not ones that could fit well with the rest of his clothes, but they were covered with small hearts, diamonds, clubs and spades, neatly scattered on the white cotton.

Sollux peered down at them. “… quadranth boxerth?”

“No man, just human cards, ok? It has nothing to do with your symbols or anything, but I knew it’d drive Karkat up the wall if it turned down to that, so…” he shrugged, still embarrassed about his choice of underwear.

Sollux swallowed, unable to look away from the small heart placed right on top of Dave’s bulge area.

If that wasn’t an inviting sight, he didn’t know what one would be.

“Hold thtill,” he warned.

Dave had barely enough time to wonder what Sollux was warning him for before there was a crackle of psionics.

His heart racing furiously, Dave looked down, watching the sparkles of red and blue flicker and crack around Sollux’s head, before they reached for Dave’s legs. They touched his skin, tickling him and sending shivers down his back.

He let out a soft, involuntary hiss, and Sollux tilted his head to look at him, seemingly pleased.

He continued directing the psionics all over Dave’s legs, sending his nerves tingling, then pushed them higher, circling his sides, around his arms and up his spine, reaching the back of his neck.

Dave hissed again, small gasps passing through his lips as the weird stimulation set his nerves on fire, making them sensitive and burning, teasing touches that didn’t truly satisfy him but that were enough to coax small moans out of him, legs shaking slightly.

“Ah… _hnnn_ …”

The troll shuffled back, cheeks flushed a dark yellow, and drank on the sight of Dave, psionic sparkles dancing on his body, hands reflexively clenching around the hems of his skirt.

The sparkles continued methodically moving up and down, teasing every inch of visible skin, causing it to twitch and sending shivers to run down Dave’s back, making him throw his head back, lips parted to gasp and pant.

Sollux didn’t know how long he stared, basking in what was finally his to take and enjoy and touch and taste, but the more he looked, the deeper, stronger the thirst grew inside him, until he could barely hear his heavy breathing above the wild race of his heartbeat.

“Sollux–” there was a strained, breathy quality in Dave’s voice, and Sollux suddenly felt unsure if the human was ok with what he was doing or not. “Get the fuck to work and do something before I whoop down on your ass and claim it as my property,” Dave finished, and everything was right with the world again.

With a smirk, Sollux nodded. “Right on my way, mith Thrider,” he mock–bowed and leaned forwards again.

Hands caressed Dave’s legs again, moving slowly up from his ankles to his knees, then up to his thighs, massaging them, but instead of moving even higher, Sollux concentrated on taking hold of Dave’s stockings instead, sliding them down to pool around his shoes.

Then he trailed up the wide expanse of naked skin, feeling every shiver and twitch of Dave as he continued his slow, meticulous exploration.

He nuzzled one of Dave’s inner thighs, tongue lapping a spot right on the edge of his boxers, and he felt Dave jolt against him, trying to buck into the touch, but unable to move because of Sollux’s psionics still working.

He teased him some more, fingers massaging the skin right under the edge of the boxers, sucking on the same spot until it turned red, then slid his hands even higher, coming to rest around Dave’s hips.

“F… fuck,” Dave wriggled a bit experimentally, cheeks flushed red and muscles straining, but there was an obvious tent in his boxers that made Sollux feel like he was accomplishing something good –seeing Dave losing his cool, having a hard time standing…

“Yeth, we’ll get there if you’re patient enough,” he chuckled, and Dave let out a long string of colourful curses, some of which Sollux had only heard from Karkat.

He moved up, careful to keep his focus on his powers, and pressed a soft kiss on Dave’s knuckles, repeating the action with his other hand.

He was rewarded by another soft hiss, so he continued kissing and licking Dave’s fingers, watching the way his arms were trembling in strain as he kept an unsteady hold on the dress.

“Sollux… hnnn…”

Not paying attention to Dave’s soft moan, despite the way his own bulge twitched inside him at the sound, Sollux brought his hands up, massaging Dave’s thighs higher and higher until he reached the base of his skirt, and searched around for the elastic band of his boxers, fingers teasingly pushing it down a few inches before moving to the back, to cup Dave’s ass instead.

“Ah…”

Dave hunched over slightly, still standing despite his weak legs, and the troll pulled him closer, nuzzling his thighs, hands kneading his ass, fingers teasing the crack through the boxers until Dave’s soft moans took a higher pitch.

Then he moved away, enjoying the desperate, angered sound coming from Dave, and brought his hands to curl around Dave’s own, letting the skirt fall back down. Dave blinked in surprise, panting slightly, unsure of what Sollux was doing; the troll smirked, guiding Dave’s hands to the top of his head.

“Hold there,” he ordered.

Dave’s fingers slid through his hair, tugging at it without being rough, and massaged the base of his twin horns, not sure what the point was… until the psionics flared into action again, slithering past his skirt, up his legs, bypassing his boxers and–

“ _Hnnnn_ –”

Dave slumped over Sollux’s head, hands clenching on his horns, knees weak as Sollux pushed his psionic powers forth, parting Dave’s cheeks, keeping the sparkles under steely control.

Dave bit down on his lip, trying to stop the surprised gasps as he felt finger-like sparkles caress the skin under his boxers. He groaned and clutched at Sollux’s head, legs parting on their own accord as the psionic powers created a continuous friction, rubbing at his opening, teasing it before sliding towards the front, exploring the skin, nudging his balls and circling the base of his erection.

“F-fuck,” Dave panted and shivered, choking on a moan when his entire cock tingled weirdly, sensitized by the energy rubbing against it. “Y-yes…”

Sollux groaned, hands massaging Dave’s thighs even if he couldn’t see them anymore, hidden behind the folds of the skirt, and shifted as his bulge stirred from inside his bone sheath, unable to think clearly due to how hot Dave looked and sounded.

It was hard to focus on holding up his powers when he wanted nothing more than to explore every inch of Dave’s skin with his tongue and fingers, until Dave screamed for mercy underneath him, but Sollux had a good moirail. She had given him lengthy explanations on how human bodies worked, in hopeful preparation for exactly _this_ , and Sollux was aware that human males were not self-lubricating.

The psionics sparkled up again, concentrating again on Dave’s back, and Sollux gently lifted the skirt until it was above his own head, surrounding him like a dark, hot blanket. Dave groaned louder, and Sollux smirked, nuzzling the quadrant-boxers with his nose as he pushed them down.

It was dark, but he had a good view of Dave’s alien bulge, mostly resembling the crude drawings his moirail had supplied, and Sollux felt his toes curl inside his shoes as he observed it curve upwards, its swollen head brushing against the inside of the skirt.

“S-Sollux… ah…”

He mouthed the vein on the underneath, nipping gently at the stretched skin, and was rewarded by a louder yelp that sounded like a sob.

Dave’s voice was muffled but heavy and dripping with lust and desperation, and Sollux leaned forwards, concentrating hard to push his psionic powers past the tight ring of muscles, holding Dave where his thighs met the curve of his cheeks, spreading them manually to aid himself.

More moans and groans filled his ears, fuelling him on, and Sollux flicked his bifurcated tongue on the side of Dave’s cock, tasting the alien, salty sweat.

He lost himself in the euphoric feeling of Dave clutching at him, moaning and cursing, in his taste as he continued teasing the leaking bulge in front of his face, psionics nudging deeper, parting and stretching him from the inside–

“S-Sollux… hnnn… _ngh_ …”

Sollux was forcefully shoved away, hands scrambling to take a hold of his horns, pulling him away from Dave’s bulge, and the sudden passage from dark to light surprised him enough that he dropped his psionics.

The troll blinked owlishly up at Dave, confused as to why the human had stopped him so abruptly in the middle of his fun, but the sight of Dave’s reddened face, eyes lidded and heavy with arousal and desire, panting and trembling, made him lightheaded all of sudden.

He swallowed, the taste of Dave still on his lips, strong and salty, and realised with a start that Dave was already close –so close that if he’d allowed Sollux to continue, then…

“Thit,” he moaned, panting heavily.

His bulge pushed painfully against his pants, wanting out, and Sollux groaned at the way its sensitive shaft rubbed against the texture of his clothes, offering him a partial relief to the strong wave of lust.

“You’re fucking hot,” he muttered, wheezy. “Why the fuck didn’t we do this before, Dave?”

Dave stumbled onto the sofa, unable to keep on standing, and panted slightly, trying to gather his bearings.

“Fuck if I know,” he muttered breathlessly, shaking his head. “You sure know how to use that tongue for something other than snarky stuff,” he added, almost to himself, and Sollux’s cheeks burned yellow.

Dave closed his eyes, ruffled hair and red cheeks, his skirt riding up and his boxers peeking from beneath, panting, and Sollux eyed him hungrily, watching the soft tremors going through his body.

“Do I get to continue or thould we go play with one of KK’s gameth inthtead?” he asked after a while, poking Dave in the arm and watching him shiver.

“I swear, you’re being an even greater asshole than Vantas, and believe me, it takes a lot to be as much of a dickhead as he is, but babe, you’re managing it out splendidly,” Dave muttered, tilting his head towards the troll.

Sollux snickered. “I gueth that’th what maketh you attracted to my bony ath, hmm? The fact that I can give back ath much ath I get”.

“Didn’t the idea that I might just _like_ that bony ass pass through your alien brain?”

Pleased, Sollux made a come-hither motion. “Maybe, but thith bony ath ith currently lazy and would very much enjoy you to come here, Dave”.

“Oh, you got to be kidding me,” Dave fidgeted slightly, watching Sollux’s hands slide down his own chest, reaching the belt and undoing it, fumbling with the buttons of his pants. “Why did I think getting it on with a lazy hacker was the way to go?”

“Becauthe you human love me, you ath,” Sollux replied cheekily.

“Yes, after much pondering, that might be it,” Dave acquiesced.

He shuffled a bit, and Sollux stared with wide eyes as he removed his boxers, sliding them down his legs and flicking them on top of Karkat’s television set with one swift twist of his ankle.

“So we don’t forget the part where we mess with him while we’re having our fun, man,” the human added with a satisfied smirk.

Then he kicked off his shoes while keeping on the stockings, and rolled over on the sofa, climbing onto Sollux’s lap, the skirt fluttering around him to cover both of their lower halves.

Sollux felt Dave’s long legs shift and adjust around his sides, feet fitting snugly between the cushions of the sofa, and was suddenly very much aware that Dave wasn’t wearing underwear, and was currently sitting on him.

His bulge strained against his pants, pushing up towards Dave’s naked skin, and the human felt the wriggly bulge move and started grinding down teasingly, throwing his head back with a soft, pleased moan.

He’d had enough time to calm down –really, it would have been embarrassing as hell to come with just a bit of stimulation like that, and such a shame, too– but it wouldn’t take long for him to reach that state again.

Sollux hissed at the motion, and hurried up with trying to open his pants, hands rubbing against Dave’s cock, sending shivers down his back; having had enough of the uncooperative zipper, Sollux tugged it hard, ripping it off, arching his hips up and shoving his pants down enough that his bulge could finally wriggle free.

It slithered out quickly and Sollux gasped, relieved when the burning friction of rough pants against his sensitive skin stopped, but the gasp turned into a moan when the bulge sought out contact with Dave, wrapping around his cock.

Both Dave and Sollux moaned out loud, clutching at each other, the human grinding down and the troll pushing up, creating a broken, erratic rhythm.

“Hnnn…” Dave wrapped his arms around Sollux’s neck, panting and seeking out his lips, mashing them together, and Sollux slid both hands down to cup Dave’s ass, pushing him even closer, glasses sliding down his nose until Dave grabbed them and took them off, throwing them above his shoulder.

“F-fuck that shit… ah…”

The bulge slid around his cock, seeking more contact and rubbing him at the same time, slicking the whole length with Sollux’s genetic material, and Dave groaned when the tip of the bulge slid between his balls, hot and slick, searching for his opening.

His brain was far too blurry with lust and pleasure, the heat coiling in his lower belly spurring him on as he pushed shallowly against Sollux, throwing his head back when the bulge found what it was searching for and started pushing inside.

Sollux hissed through his teeth, taken aback by the tightness of Dave’s inner muscles, that despite his careful stretching were still closing in around his bulge, creating a pleasurable, constant friction.

He was dry, but the genetic material Sollux had produced was enough to aid him as he continued sliding in, and the fact that he’d stretched him extensively with his psionics made the process run far smoother than it should have.

Dave gasped as he felt the bulge slide inside him with barely any trace of discomfort, weird but hot and slick; he felt it slowly fill him, wriggling around, and suddenly realised, as he shuddered and panted against Sollux’s collarbone, that something was still wrapped around his erection, massaging it even as something else was pushing _inside_ him.

“F-fu… S… Sollux… ah… w-what…” he hissed, nails digging into Sollux’s shoulders, and he felt the troll’s teeth sink into his neck.

“I have… two,” Sollux panted, working on Dave’s neck with a small smirk. “It… thplitth,” he added, the word breaking into a loud moan when his bulge twisted inside Dave, hot and overly stimulated. “R-right at the bathe… it’th a… hnnn… mutation…”

Dave’s brain took some time to process the information, as it was hard to concentrate on anything that wasn’t Sollux’s mouth or his bulge writhing inside him, but slowly he realised what that meant, and his crimson eyes widened in shock.

By the way his muscles clenched instantly around his bulge, tight and demanding, and how he arched his back and pushed more against him, Sollux got the feeling Dave didn’t mind this small detail related to his duplicity, and shivered.

The bulge inside Dave arched inwards, writhing against clenched muscles, pushing deeper into him, searching and probing, and Dave murmured encouragements as he started grinding against Sollux, making soft, desperate sounds whenever the bulge brushed against a particularly sensitive spot.

The other bulge tightened its hold around his swollen cock, its tip pushing against the slit, nuzzling it, sliding between Dave’s balls, offering a complete massage from base to tip, maddening in its slow pace.

Dave clenched his hold around Sollux’s shoulders, pushing their bodies as close as he could, but Sollux refrained from changing his pace, taking his time to explore every inch of skin he could touch.

Hands free to explore, he slid them down Dave’s chest, rubbing his fingertips where Dave’s nipples were, teasing them and pinching them through the snuggly texture of the shirt.

With a soft, breathless groan, Dave bared his neck, offering Sollux the sight of his throat, and the troll licked his lips and leaned down to feast upon it, tracing Dave’s Adam’s apple and nibbling on it.

He felt Dave arch off his lap, trembling, his cock jumping in his bulge’s hold, the muscles clenching reflexively around his other bulge, and groaned as he bit down on the human’s neck, breathing harshly against the reddened skin.

He brought his hands down to hold on Dave’s sides, working his bulge deeper, and was rewarded by a louder moan.

It felt perfect –he was inside Dave, held snugly by hot, tight muscles, his other bulge wrapped around Dave’s own cock, hands massaging his lover through his clothes, kissing and tasting his skin, and Sollux felt positively burning with heat and lust.

He wanted to ram into Dave so hard he would have trouble walking. He wanted to take it slow, tease and bring him to the brink of release, only to slow down and push back until Dave was coherent no more, until he begged and screamed his name. He wanted to use his psionics to hold Dave off until he had the best orgasm of his whole life, and then he wanted to make him come again and again, until his whole dress was soiled with their combined genetic materials, until they ruined Karkat’s sofa, until Dave passed out, satisfied and well-fucked.

The thought made him hiss out Dave’s name, hands tugging the other against him, not satisfied because he wanted him closer still–

Dave let out a louder moan, gasping when both of Sollux’s bulges writhed together, holding onto the troll as pleasure washed through him from two different sources, one working its way inside him and the other building outside.

The mix of pleasure, the maddeningly slow pace, the way Sollux worked on him, holding him still, kissing his neck and up to his chin and cheeks, tongue trailing a path to his lips, robbing him of his breath before leaving them again to nibble at his ear… Dave had nowhere to run, unable to concentrate on anything that wasn’t the steady, growing heat inside him.

Fingers digging into Sollux’s back, holding onto him, Dave buried his face in the troll’s collarbone, mouthing the veins in his neck and lapping at them, nibbling at the skin as an attempt to reign in on the pleasure.

Sollux’s hands returned to his thighs, slipping up until they were cupping Dave’s ass, and closed his eyes, concentrating solely on his breathing. It was hard –Dave was a pleasurable, hot distraction– but for what he wanted, he needed to steel himself.

The trance came easily, he’d gotten used to that, and he felt his powers grow into his hands, red and blue sparkles reaching out from the tips of his fingers, circling the base of Dave’s cock, sliding around his balls and slipping back inside him, joining his bulge.

He felt Dave buck into him, pants and moans growing urgent as he tries to push away from the pleasure, he felt his inner muscles clench violently around him, Dave’s vain attempts to make him stop, his frame trembling with the effort to hold on–

“S-Sol… ah… _ah_ … p-please… hnnnn… _aaah_ …”

Dave shook and twitched as the psionics continued their weird tingling, working in tandem with Sollux’s twin bulges, until his body was nothing but heat and his racing heartbeat was the only thing he could hear above his own moans.

Higher still, Dave keened when the sparkles increased their rubbing, eyes fluttering open as he felt himself close, so close–

“T… trutht me,” Sollux breathed, sweat rolling down his chin as he continued pouring his power on Dave, “L-let go… hnnnng…”

Sollux felt Dave’s body tense, then sag against him, insistent moans slipping past his parted lips as he clutched tighter, wrapping himself around Sollux, breathing faltering as–

“S-Sollux… _aaaah_ –”

His orgasm stole his breath away and for a moment Dave desperately clung at Sollux’s body as heat washed over him, making his entire body tingle, from fingers to toes, and he choked and rode it fully, desperate and coming undone, pleasure curling around his frame in waves.

He could feel Sollux’s bulges coaxing him, their movements still calm and unhurried, easing him through his overwhelming climax, Sollux’s arms holding him when the world tilted around him and he felt everything spin, closing his eyes in order not to fall.

Sollux’s smell filled his nostrils, the warmth of his touch offering him a pleasant anchor as he rode on his climax for longer than he’d ever had, tingles and sparkles finally dying as Sollux’s hands abandoned his thighs to wrap around his shoulders, holding him still.

“Hnnn… ahh…” dizzy, Dave tried to look up, eyes hazy and sight blurred, meeting Sollux’s eyes. He was shaking, but his stare was focused and sharp, filled with lust.

Dave felt dizzy with heat and want –the desire to drag Sollux closer, even if he doubted he could get any closer than he was already, was so strong it hurt– and he pushed his hips against the troll, not wanting to let go.

There was a weird feeling swelling inside him that Dave, his mind still reeling from his violent orgasm, couldn’t understand –like he needed something _more_ , like a deeply rooted dissatisfaction.

The bulge inside him was still moving, even slower than before, lazily, and with a glance up, Dave realised that Sollux was trying to slow it down enough that he could recover. The thought sent a different kind of warmth down his frame, and he pressed soft kisses against Sollux’s jaw.

He was boneless, every inch of his body buzzing and tingling, and it took Dave forever to realise that he was also shivering, body twitching every time the bulge inside him stroked his prostate.

He opened his mouth, but couldn’t say anything, breathless moans tumbling out from his lips instead of words.

“Ah… hnnnn…”

The stimulation should have been overwhelming, too much after his orgasm, but it wasn’t –it was pleasant, coaxing him gently, and he pushed against Sollux, feeling the heat resurface when the other bulge rubbed at the head of his cock.

He glanced down at himself, the hems of his skirt curled up against his chest, and stared at his chest pressed flush against Sollux’s one, catching  a glimpse of the troll’s bulge squirming out of his pants as it moved against his still hard cock, the other disappearing lower.

“H–how… aaah…” slumping back against Sollux, Dave felt blood rush to his cheeks again.

The rational part of Dave’s mind knew it couldn’t be possible to be still hard after that, but the need clawing at his insides, begging him for release, the almost ache and the burning pleasure still present inside him were proof enough.

The fire inside his lower belly was still there, sated but not fully satisfied, and Dave felt the burn grow the more the bulges continued stroking him.

Crimson eyes widened when he felt Sollux’s bulge slide slowly out of him, and he gasped, clenching his muscles in a vain attempt to keep it there; the squeezing made Sollux groan and slouch forwards, mouthing Dave’s neck.

“You thure look like you want my bony ath pailing yourth, Dave,” teasing, Sollux kissed his way up to Dave’s lips, teeth capturing the lower lip, sucking on it.

Dave shivered, moaning, then flicked his tongue against Sollux’s teeth, moving to his ear.

“F-fuck me, Sol,” Dave hissed, voice breathless and broken with small pants and moans, lust dripping from his tone like liquid lava. “ _Hard_ and _deep_ ”.

Sollux’s psionic powers flickered around his head, for a moment out of his control as he felt his body heat up even more. “Thit, _yeth_ ”.

Dave found himself pushed down on the sofa, his back pressed against soft cushions as Sollux fumbled on top of him, thin and wiry, and he curled his legs back around his bony ass, pulling him closer.

The bulge slid back inside him, making him hiss at the feeling, arching his neck and grabbing the troll’s sleeves, holding onto them as the other positioned himself better.

Then, much to Dave’s surprise, the second bulge uncurled from around his cock, making him shiver at the feeling, and he opened his mouth to complain… until the bulge slid down, bypassing his balls, pressing into his already stretched opening, joining the other.

“Ah!”

Dave gasped and tensed, feeling the bulge press and wriggle inside, aided by the shifting of the other already in, filling him to the brim, tight and big and hot and moving, and he choked on air that couldn’t reach his lungs anymore, fingers digging into Sollux’s sleeves, tugging and pulling.

“Hnng–”

Sollux panted and brushed the hair away from Dave’s forehead, mismatched eyes burning into Dave’s ones, the two breathing the same air as Sollux slid fully in.

“Ah… y–yes… hnnn… aah…”

Dave’s muscles squeezed and wrapped around him, inviting and burning hot, sending shivers down his back, and Sollux didn’t hesitate to move, bracing on one knee as his bulges undulated together, creating a steady wave, their tips parting to push and rub where he knew Dave’s human prostate was.

Dave screamed.

Unlike before, with the slow, coaxing movements of the bulges dragging the orgasm out of him with slow, continuous rubs, this felt more like a vicious, unrelenting pounding, unlike anything Dave had ever felt before.

The bulges moved in tandem, stretching him further, making him feel like he was being ripped apart, rubbing his sensitive insides without leaving him any time to breathe.

Sollux was barely coherent himself, the bulges sending pleasure up his back as the tight walls offered a heavenly massage, and he simply moved them deeper, shoving Dave’s body down on the sofa and following him down, pressing him harder and harder, one hand wrapping around Dave’s neck to mash their lips together.

Dave’s dress fluttered around them as Sollux pushed it up, uncovering as much skin as he could, the soft, silky texture sliding between them, making them look like they were drowning in black.

Dave nailed at Sollux’s back, his hips making erratic, wild spasms upwards to meet with the uneven thrusts of the troll.

“F… fuck, yes… aah…”

The air around them had changed, smouldering hot, and Sollux was unable to close his eyes, wanting to see everything, wanting to burn the sight of how beautiful and hot Dave looked, sprawled underneath him as he pounded into him.

He’d thought at first that Dave would be silent, that he would maintain a pokerface even during sex, but he’d been proved wrong, and he was satisfied that he’d been the one to break the cool attitude and make the human scream.

He wondered if Karkat had ever made him rage and burn like he was undoing him, and felt a strong urge to gloat to Karkat’s face about it.

Maybe Karkat would make use of his little play with Dave once he was back home. Maybe Sollux would hack into his computer to watch.

Shaking his head and concentrating back on pailing Dave, Sollux felt his lips turn into a wide smirk.

Dave looked up through hazy, blurred eyes, and felt another wave of dizziness hit as Sollux wrapped his free hand around his neglected erection, fingers teasing the tip, coaxing more lewd sounds from him.

It was too much –his body, already weak and oversensitive from his previous orgasm, was not going to last much longer.

He felt the edges of his vision turn white as he buried his face in Sollux’s neck, biting down as hard as he could to stifle a scream as he felt Sollux bury himself to the hilt, spreading his bulges apart and _rubbing_ , and then–

To his surprise, Sollux was the first to come, unable to cope with the way Dave was squeezing him, his orgasm washing over him like a wave, knocking the breath out of him and making him lose control of his bulges as they thrashed wildly inside Dave.

Dave came a split second later, feeling Sollux’s genetic material fill him and then drip out from him, staining the sofa and drenching its surface and Dave’s skirt.

Shuddering and clutching at each other, both rode their orgasms until they slumped down, Dave sprawled on the sofa and Sollux on top of him, heavy and weak, his bulges slowly retreating from inside Dave, wriggling out from abused, raw muscles to slide back into Sollux’s nook.

Sollux shivered when he felt more of his genetic material pour out from Dave to stain their joined bodies, but the thought only made him smirk weakly, feeling proud.

They remained like this for a long while, too spent and tingling in pleasure to speak, Sollux lazily tracing patterns on Dave’s neck and chin, and the human panting, waiting for his heart to stop racing.

“Tho,” Sollux panted in the end, nuzzling Dave’s cheek. “Wath it good for you too?”

Dave gave him an incredulous, tired look before his shoulders shook in mirth, breathless chuckles escaping his swollen, bruised lips.

“Fuck,” Dave winced and slowly moved his legs from around Sollux’s hips down to the sofa, shivering when he hit the quickly cooling pool of alien semen. “We did a number on Vantas’ sofa”.

Sollux’s smirk widened. “Jutht picture hith face tomorrow”.

Dave brought his hands around Sollux shoulders and snuggled into him, too tired to consider standing and cleaning up, and sighed.

“Vantas will burst a vein, and I give exactly zero fucks. Now shut up and get your mad cuddling in while we rest a bit”.

He fell asleep with a content smile on his face, Sollux yawning and wrapping his arms around the human’s chest before following him.

***

Karkat shuddered at the cold and hurried to open the door of his hive, grumbling to himself over shitty Moirails and even shittier cold nights.

He’d spent a good part of the night calming down Gamzee, and he was feeling definitely pissed off, though of course not at his motherfucking palebro –he would never truly get angry at him, not even if Gamzee was such a shitheaded idiot.

Still, he could at least hope to catch a few hours of sleep and be able to make it in time for early meet-up with Kanaya in the morning, and with that thought, Karkat felt slightly better as he pushed open the door.

The lights were off, except for the TV coming from his sitting room, and Karkat cursed loudly as he remembered his bet with Dave.

He’d completely forgot he’d left his Kismesis home, with his clothes hidden away in the dirty laundry basket so he would not be able to run. He was sure Dave was probably fucking angry, which would be normally awesome, as it would lead to some hot makeouts and a lot of snarling and fighting, but Karkat was fucking tired, and he didn’t really need to bring it on with fucking Strider on top of his already difficult night.

With a growl, he stomped over to the sofa, expecting to see Dave bored out of his ass zapping from troll channel to channel, and was instead extremely shocked to see Sollux sitting there with Dave sprawled on his lap, still dressed like a human female, deeply asleep.

Sollux turned around –he’d been watching one of Karkat’s favourite romcom reruns– and smirked at him, one of his hands nested into Dave’s hair.

“Hey KK, had a rough night?”

“What the fuck is going on, Sollux, please explain your presence on my fucking sofa, and why is… fuck, no, is that… oh God Sollux no, what the fuck is wrong with you,” Karkat backed away from the sofa as he caught sight of Dave’s boxers still hanging on one side of the television set. “Don’t tell me you fucking pailed my fucking Kismesis on my fucking sofa”.

“Then I won’t tell you I did that, KK,” Sollux’s smug smirk was enough to make Karkat cringe and back away.

“Shit, at least he’ll stop being so ridiculously whiny about his red quadrant, and finally start concentrating on being a vaguely passable Kismesis instead,” Karkat closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

He was too tired for this bullshit.

“I’m going to my recuperacoon. I will forget about this. And tomorrow you will be gone and my sofa will be clean,” he ordered, knowing perfectly well that he’d have to go drag Sollux’s Moirail down to actually make him comply. “Or I will kick your bony ass like I plan to do with his ass,” he pointed at the oblivious, sleeping Dave with a snarl.

“He liketh to yell,” Sollux happily informed him as Karkat stomped away. “He altho liketh to thqueeze!”

Karkat shivered, cheeks flushed red, and slammed close the door of his respiteblock.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't all that clear, Dave hasn't had penetrative sex with Karkat yet. That is probably going to be negated the next morning, though.


End file.
